


Colección de drabbles de la serie Supernatural

by Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, Drabbles antiguos del LJ, Drama familiar, Gen, M/M, Secretos de familia, Slasheando con singular alegría, Supernatural y el daño colateral, Y el pre slash en su máxima expresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Este apartado en realidad es una compilación de los drables que he escrito de la serie Supernatural, que nos ha dejado tantas impresiones distintas, variadas, amadas y odiadas...Son varios capítulos, aunque independientes uno de otro.Tengo que aclarar que estos drabbles que me voy a traer de varios sitios en los que están desbalagados, tienen muchos años de haberse escrito.Algunos son hetero, otros son multi, o son generales. Un solo personaje, o dos, o varios. Son drabbles, todo puede suceder en ellos.No sé si llegue a ponerlos todos, pero la gran mayoría son de la página de Live Journal, cuando la usaba como eso, como un diario para mis ideas y mis locuras. Espero retomar todo eso.En fin, que van algunos. Varios dentro de un solo capítulo por ser un solo trabajo, he de aclarar.





	1. Tabla de drabbles. Ejercicio ascendente

**Author's Note:**

> Quise poner esta cadena de drabbles como el primero de todos, porque es como un resumen de lo que son los Winchester para todos, incluso para sí mismos.  
> Es una tabla de drabbles de escritura ascendente (número de palabras), de 1 a 10. Los títulos de los drabbles no son el cuerpo de ellos. Por eso sólo se cuenta la(s) palabra(s) que conforma(n) el drabble.  
> Publicado en el 2009, como un ejercicio de escritura realizado con mi querida amiga Kat Le Fay.  
> Y... uhm... el último es el del pincelazo Wincest.   
> Van.

[1/10]

 **Título:** La seguridad de Sammy  
Dean

 

[2/10]

 **Título:** La lealtad de Dean  
¡Sí, señor!

 

[3/10]

 **Título:** Identificación  
John Winchester, Cazador.

 

[4/10]

 **Título:** El sueño de Dean  
Ser una familia normal.

 

[5/10]

 **Título:** El primer amor de Dean  
Después de Sam, el Impala.

 

 

[6/10]

 **Título:** La buena educación de Dean  
Ser obediente y cuidar de Sammy.

 

[7/10]

 **Título:** El deber de un Winchester  
Cazar cosas, salvar gente, el negocio familiar.

 

[8/10]

 **Título:** El dolor de Sam  
Haber perdido a Jess, a Madisson, a Dean...

 

[9/10]

 **Título:** El deseo de Bobby  
Que los Winchester dejen de ser tan cabezas huecas.

 

[10/10]

 **Título:** El sueño de Sam  
Detener el Apocalipsis, deshacerse de Castiel, “tirarse” a su hermano…


	2. Ángel Caído

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un dabble con el que participé en la comunidad DrabbleDiario.  
> Tag: Música, y fue inspirado por la canción Angel Fall Down, de Skillet.  
> No contiene ningún spoiler. Sólo una salida alterna a la forma como Cas podría jugar sus cartas, y cómo Sam podría tomar eso en ventaja. Ah, y la reacción de Dean.
> 
> Advertencias: ¿Preslash? ¿Posible pervslash? ¿Deliriums del cannon? Aun no sé.

Solitario y abatido, Dean intenta embriagarse, abrigado en el Impala, observando la tormenta.

No es una lluvia normal, pues el cielo no dejará caer agua sobre la tierra, sino sangre y lágrimas; y el viento que se escucha arrastra el lúgubre lamento de los ejércitos celestiales.  
Porque Castiel, un Ángel del Señor, ha hecho su decisión.

En la habitación de un motel solitario, en una carretera semidesierta, aceptó aliarse con él, Sam Winchester, el posible Anticristo.

En caída libre, sin vuelta atrás ni arrepentimientos.

Sonríe con amargura, pues también sabe que sellar esa alianza implica más que un simple beso...


	3. Adicciones y sus efectos secundarios I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo así como una pequeña venganza de Sam hacia los ángeles, reforzado por lo que la sangre de demonio le hace. 
> 
> Personajes: Sam, Castiel, Dean, Ruby y Uriel mencionados ligeramente. 
> 
> Pairing: [pre] Sam/Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contiene algo de spoilers del capítulo donde Alastair les pone una arrastrada a Dean y a Castiel. No recuerdo cómo se llama, tampoco recuerdo el número de capítulo ni temporada. Pero ese es. En fin.

Sam se percató de que Ruby no le había dicho todo.

Al parecer, había "olvidado" deliberadamente menionarle que beber sangre demoniaca -específicamente, su sangre- no sólo le haría incrementar los poderes que tenía.

Oh, no. "Olvidó" mencionarle, a conveniencia de ella, que hacer eso le causaría ciertos efectos secundarios.

Sam lo descubrió cuando todo se salió de control. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas debido a la agitación y el temor de ver morir a su hermano otra vez. La ira acumulándose en su vientre, causando una reacción explosiva en cadena, y  _él_. Ese demeritado e inútil ángel que sólo estaba ahí cuando no hacía falta, fueron la combinación perfecta para permitir que los Efectos Secundarios hicieran su aparición.

Sam no supo en qué momento, mientras peleaba con Castiel en la habitación del hospital, con Dean inconsciente y conectado a un respirador a su lado, su sentido de la realidad se difuminó. En un segundo peleaba casi a gritos con el ángel, y al siguiente lo sostenía contra la pared, respirando como un toro rabioso y embravecido contra su cuello, lamiendo con ansiedad desatada la yugular que tenía a su alcance, mientras sus ojos adquirían ese tono ambarino y maléfico.

Deseaba probarlo. Necesitaba beber de él.

De un ángel.

De  _ese_  angel en particular.

Castiel no se movió. No hizo siquiera el intento por detenerlo, porque de haberlo hecho, probablemente lo hubiese exterminado. Y no deseaba hacerlo.

Su mirada se posó en la figura inerte de Dean ante él, por encima de la mata de cabello de Sam. No pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento al sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello, el rastro húmedo y aterciopelado de su lengua en la piel palpiante, el agudo y breve dolor que ocasionaron sus dientes al herirlo, buscando el líquido rojo y brillante que sabía, era casi como una nueva droga para el más joven de los hermanos.

Tampoco pudo evitar el opaco gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta, cuando la boca ansiosa y los labios hínchados de deseo rodearon la herida, succionando con hambre, con desesperación.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

Las pocas gotas de sangre que Sam había obtenido de él en esos primeros segundos calmaron la ansiedad que la de Ruby le ocasionaba. Extrañado, Castiel lo vio separarse de sí, sintiendo que aflojaba su agarre, que lo soltaba, mientras su mirada aun con rastros de ira, pero con cierto arrepentimiento, era nuevamente la de un humano normal.

Por tres segundos se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Sam lo besó, acariciando con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos, sosteniéndose de él por los hombros, como si temiera caer, hasta que él mismo rompió el beso, apartándose del ángel con pasos inseguros.

Castiel no se movió.

Lo vio irse, como si huyera de él, de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que no sabía que podría ocurrir. Sintió el dolor que embargaba su pecho, su pensamiento, tal como sucede con un adicto en medio del síndrome de abstinencia, y sintió dolor y pena por él.

A solas en la habitación del hospital, mientras un delgado hilillo de sangre corría por su cuello y el sabor de la boca de Sam Winchester se difuminaba lentamente, el ángel observó otra vez a Dean, pensando en lo ocurrido. Entonces entendió con absoluta perfección los motivos que Dean tenía para tratar de salvar a su hermano. Salvarlo de lo que se le viniera encima: Infierno o Cielo, Apocalipsis o Redención. Ángeles dispuestos a matarlo o Demonios cínicos con intenciones de engañarlo y ganar esa guerra por medio de él. Lo que fuera.

Incluso salvarlo de sus malas decisiones y los malos entendidos entre ellos.

Entendió también a Sam, en esa reciprocidad para mantenerlo con vida, para no perderlo una vez más, aunque le gritase que no le hacía falta, que sólo le era un estorbo. Entendió la urgencia por arrebatárselo a la muerte, a la inconciencia, a cualquier demonio o ángel que se le atravesara, incluyéndolo a él.

Entendió lo de ambos, y tomó una decisión arriesgada.

Buscaría a Anna, y preguntaría. Buscaría a Uriel, y trataría de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas. Esperaría a que Dean despertase para despejar las interrogantes que lo atormentaban, aunque doliera, y trataría de solucionar todo ese caos en el que estaban envueltos.

Porque estar con ellos, con los Winchester, había creado en él ciertos efectos extraños a su comportamiento de soldado. Podrían ser un tipo de efecto secundario a su obediencia, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso. Tal vez la respuesta a esa pequeña duda también se le diera junto con las demás.

Esperaría entonces, y aceptaría lo que pareciese más lógico.

Mientras tanto, si de pronto Sam Winchester necesitaba nuevamente beber un poco de él para contrarrestar los efectos de la sangre de demonio, por supuesto que lo dejaría hacerlo. Porque no podía dejarlo ya a su suerte. Además de que nunca, ni siquiera con Dean, había tenido una sensación tan extraña y adictiva como la que le había provocado el menor de los hermanos.

Sería cuestión de esperar.


	4. Efectos secundarios II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúan los efectos secundarios que los Winchester provocan en medio mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una especie de [POV] de Castiel, todo con referencia a la familia Winchester.  
> Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Dean/Sam.

En los últimos tiempos, Castiel ha pensado en teorías.

Él jamás había considerado su gusto por los seres humanos como algo peligroso para sí, para su fe. Ni siquiera pensó que su gracia corría grave riesgo por esa causa.

Hasta que los conoció a ellos.

A esa familia que se formaba por extrañas circunstancias, en una situación demasiado fuera de lo común. Una familia que podría verse como cualquier otra, pero que por nada de ninguno de los dos mundos, el material y el espiritual, lo era.

Estuvo ahí cuando John Winchester la conoció a ella, a Mary. Con curiosidad pudo ver el proceso de enamoramiento, de ir más allá de un sólo sentimiento de aprecio, transformándose éste en amor, siempre guiado por un temor oculto. Fue una de las pocas veces que experimentó simpatía por los seres humanos.

Los vio unirse, huir de un pasado que sólo les dejaba dolor. Los observó esforzarse, buscar su felicidad, los vio ser familia, esperar con ansias la llegada de los hijos, ser felices con el primero, y después con el segundo, enseñando al pequeño que ya compartía sus vidas, a amarlo también.

Fue testigo de la paternidad destrozada debido a fuerzas ocultas y malignas, ocasionadas por un perverso plan de uno de los demonios que intentaba ganar la guerra por todos los medios posibles, incluido el sacrificio no deseado.

También presenció con cierta duda la hermandad que crecía entre los niños Winchester, puesto que ésta sólo la conocía de una manera muy diferente. Su curiosidad se incrementó entonces.

Con sumo interés los vio crecer, uno indisciplinado y caprichoso; el otro, convirtiéndose en padre, hermano y familia, autoproclamado anárquico guardián de su hermano.

Entonces fue llamado a la guerra, a pelear esa batalla incesante entre demonios y ángeles, entre aquellos que creen saber el plan divino y los que creen que pelean en contra de ese mismo plan.

Con pesar los dejó, aunque a veces sabía de ellos.

Sabía que eran hermanos, que crecían diferentes uno del otro, sin cambiar sus roles, sin dejar de ser lo que eran. Sabía que peleaban constantemente, a veces odiándose entre juegos, a veces tan unidos, que quien le hablaba de ellos, le decía que dolía verlos en esa forma.

Supo que se convirtieron en cazadores y que ambos tenían un papel importante en la guerra de la que él mismo formaba parte. Por eso, jamás dejó de preguntar por ellos, jamás dejó de saber de ellos.

Sufrió un extraño dolor al saber que se separaron, cuando uno decidió que odiaba la vida que su padre les imponía, y que el otro permanecía firme, pero roto y desconcertado por eso. Sufrió al ver que el plan al que estaban destinados tomaba forma, se moldeaba y se preparaba para tiempos no muy lejanos.

Entonces, sin ser muy conciente de por qué lo hizo, se ofreció para ser el ángel guardián de esa familia mutilada, para tratar de rescatar lo que quedaba de ellos, y evitar que el plan se llevara a cabo.

Nuevamente se convirtió en testigo de lo que ocurría entre ellos. 

De su tiempo separados, así como del momento en que ambos volvieron a encontrarse por medio de la incertidumbre, y después, del dolor y la pérdida.

Los vio curarse las heridas, causándose otras, mucho más profundas y letales. Los vio permanecer unidos, a pesar de que peleaban y se fastidiaban cada minuto del día. Los vio ser fuertes uno por el otro, cuidándose, preparándose, apoyándose mutuamente. Pero eso ya lo había visto antes.

Vio nuevas facetas de ambos cazadores. Los vio cometer errores, destruir monstruos y demonios, los vio salvar vidas, aun a riesgo de perder las suyas.

Pero eso no lo impresionó.

Ni todas esas veces que presenció cuando se enamoraron, cuando les rompieron el corazón, cuando intentaron ser normales y no lo consiguieron.

Lo que lo impresionó fue lo que no había visto, lo que durante mucho tiempo se había gestado, silencioso, en secreto, aún ante él, mientras los veía.

Lo que lo impresionó fue la única vez que de verdad se enamoraron.

No como las otras veces, sino la única vez. Cuando ellos mismos se dieron cuenta que no sería fácil vivir el uno sin el otro. Cuando admitieron amarse más de lo que nadie en este mundo desquiciado los amaría jamás.

Sufrió nuevamente cuando no pudo hacer nada por evitar ni la muerte de uno, ni el error del otro; cuando el mayor cerró el pacto que devolvería a la vida a su hermano, perdiendo la suya para eso.

Sufrió al ver que la historia se repetía, con mayores probabilidades de una enorme catástrofe.

Castiel ha pensado mucho en lo ocurrido, desde ese momento hasta que se rebeló a los arcángeles. Ha pensado cada motivo, cada situación que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión, y siempre llega a lo mismo. No ha sido por lo que sentía por la familia al principio. No fue por curiosidad, o por simpatía. No desde que pudo darse cuenta que vivía impresionado. Y que uno de ellos, uno de los dos hijos ahora se había convertido en su obsesión.

No por la forma como protegía a su hermano, ni por ser el buen cazador en el que se convirtió; tampoco por ser un conquistador incorregible y el tipo más necio con el que hubiese tratado antes.

No, no fue por eso.

Fue más bien cuando pudo ver que Dean Winchester, ese tipo terco e incrédulo, malhablado hasta decir basta y excelente cazador, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que merecía ser amado. Porque eso lo supo casi al momento en que lo tocó, en que lo arrastró en medio de cadenas y aullidos y lamentos infrahumanos, en que lo rescató de las torturas del infierno.

Lo supo cuando se lo dijo. Cuando le habló de sus dudas, de sus propios sentimientos despertados por él, por sus luchas personales y esos demonios que ahora aparecían en su interior, atosigándolo a pesar de ser un ángel; atormentándolo, a pesar de que se dice que él no tiene los mismos sentimientos que un humano; cuando se da cuenta que lo desea, tal como ha visto que su hermano lo hace.

Sólo queda una teoría por probar.

La teoría de la adicción.

Porque esa es su teoría más fuerte, la más cercana a lo que siente.

Dean Winchester lo ha hecho un adicto. De su pensamiento, de su forma de sentir, de pelear, de apasionarse. Le ha hecho un adicto a tratar de sanarlo, porque eso es lo único que Castiel piensa, cuando está lejos y cuando está cerca de él.

Es curioso.

Porque se supone que los ángeles no son afectados por ningún tipo de estimulante.

Pero esto es distinto. La excepción que ha roto la regla, cualquiera que ésta fuera.

¿Lo peor del asunto?

Que a él le gusta. Como la droga le gusta a un yonkie desesperado y ansioso.

Jamás creyó que llegaría a suceder.

Jamás pensó que él, Castiel, un ángel del Señor, pudiera llegar a ese extremo; desalentado de su naturaleza divina, desilusionado de sus propios compañeros de armas, renegado y rebelde por causa de un humano.

Jamás consideró que su gracia corría tal peligro. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez nunca se hubiese ofrecido como voluntario para ser guardián de la familia Winchester, o lo que queda de ella.

Y aunque ahora que ha sucedido, que su integridad angélica está amenazada, no le importa. No volvería atrás por nada de esta vida ni la siguiente.

Tal vez se deba a eso. Al efecto secundario que la adicción a Dean Winchester le ha provocado.

Es la teoría más aceptable, y la que considera adecuada.

Es con la que se quedará de ahora en adelante.

La teoría de cómo una Adicción en verdad causa efectos secundarios en los ángeles.

Él es la prueba viviente de ello.


	5. Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito en LJ para un reto de Valentinos, es decir, 14 de febrero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede tomarse como un Gen, o si se prefiere, como Pre-slash.   
> Dean & Castiel, Dean/Castiel

—¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó Dean, sentado en el respaldo de la banca, en medio del centro comercial en el que estaban.

Castiel volvió el rostro hacia él desde su sitio, sentado de forma correcta. Aunque su catálogo de expresiones fuese muy limitado, Dean supo que estaría un poco desubicado con su pregunta.

—¿A quién?

—Al angelito ese, del trasero al aire que trae un arco y flechas de juguete. San Valentín.

—Ah —un leve asomo de sonrisa brilló en sus labios y en sus ojos.

—Si, ése.

—Valentino no es un ángel. 

—¿Ah, no? —Dean no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se dibujara en su rostro—. Pensé que sí. Como es muy popular, yo creí que...

—Dean —interrumpió el ángel, viéndolo de soslayo aun con la sonrisa en su mirada—. No puedes ir por ahí, creyendo en todos esos cuentos populares. Valentino sólo fue un mártir humano, pero no es un ángel. Ninguno de nosotros andaríamos en esas fachas ridículas con las que lo describen. Por otra parte, nosotros no celebramos sus fechas comerciales.

—Oh. Bueno, una lástima —el cazador sacó un paquetito envuelto en periódico y un burdo moño—. Pensé que lo hacían, así que te compré esto.

Castiel fue ahora el sorprendido. Sin una palabra, vio al cazador levantarse de la banca y pararse ante él, dejando el paquete en sus piernas. El ángel bajó la vista, sujetando con un titubeo el regalo. 

—Es…

—Me agradeces después —lo calló Dean, mostrando un leve sonrojo entre sus pecas—. Ábrelo.

Obediente, Castiel deshizo el moño y abrió la envoltura.

Encontró una barra de chocolate adentro, junto a una especie de llavero, hecho con plexiglás y una foto en medio. Dean lo veía desde el interior del llavero, con una enorme sonrisa y los pulgares levantados. Castiel enarcó las cejas.

—Eres tú.

—Si… ehm… —esta vez, al regresar su vista al muchacho, pudo ver el sonrojo marcadísimo en su rostro, aunque tratara de mitigarlo encogiendo los hombros—. Es para cuando estés lejos, peleando contra esos desgraciados, junto a los otros ángeles. Quería que lo tuvieras, como una muestra de apoyo.

—Gracias —Castiel asintió, observando el llavero con curiosidad—. Te ves un poco pecoso, pero es una buena foto.

Dean sonrió. 

Acababa de hacer que Castiel bromeara, y eso era todo un logro. 


	6. Extranjero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es Castiel!Centric. En modo Gen, y con tintes de Angst.
> 
> Fue un regalo de cumpleaños para obsscure. Escrito hace taaaanto tiempo. En el Journal, claro.

Si las personas tuviesen un poco más desarrolladas sus percepciones espirituales, tal vez podrían ver que el hombre parado en medio de la acera, volteando hacia el firmamento con gesto melancólico y mirada extraviada, no es sólo un extranjero perdido en medio de ellos.

Si pudiesen ver a través de la carne, los músculos y la esencia del ser humano, se darían cuenta que ese cuerpo levemente encorvado, envuelto en una larga gabardina, desgarbado en su imagen personal, no encierra un solo espíritu, sino dos.

Se darían cuenta también, como lo han hecho los infantes aun no corrompidos y los animales, que el espíritu que domina la carne y los pensamientos, las acciones y las palabras de este hombre, es poderoso, imponente, letal a la naturaleza humana, porque su naturaleza es divina.

Podrían saber que este extranjero, taciturno y poco expresivo, es un ángel de los ejércitos de los Cielos, enviado a cumplir una misión peligrosa, extraordinaria y en ocasiones, frustrante a más no poder. Una misión que le roba día a día, en términos humanos, la divinidad y la cordura.

Sin embargo, él sabe perfectamente que nadie podría averiguarlo. Nadie que sea ajeno a las huestes celestiales, y ninguno que no pertenezca a los ejércitos demoniacos. Nadie por sí mismo, sólo aquellos a quienes se ha presentado con su nombre, Castiel, y que les ha hecho saber quién es en realidad.

Quienes lo han visto —ya sea sentado en la banca solitaria de algún parque, parado en alguna esquina, observando el ajetreado ir y venir de los ocupados mortales, apenas dirigiéndole una sonrisa a los niños que se acercan curiosos a él, y en ocasiones, algunas palabras a ese otro hombre joven de mirada confundida y aspecto rebelde, con la tristeza grabada en la frente y el cinismo tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos—, no podrían imaginar que él es uno de los que libran una feroz e interminable guerra, más allá del horizonte terrestre, en espacios tan lejanos a la imaginación humana.

De pie, en medio de la acera de una avenida semidesierta, inmutable ante las inclemencias de una helada y pertinaz llovizna, siente que las personas de este pequeño y anteriormente apacible pueblo sólo lo ven con curiosidad por algunos instantes, antes de volver a su rutina.

Y reconoce que hay nuevos sentimientos entre sus emociones. Dolorosos y profundos, porque le han permitido ver lo que los humanos ven en él. Le han permitido saberlo, mientras se afanaba en ganar una guerra, tan lejana y a la vez tan cercana a los hombres, y en ocasiones, a los ángeles.

Soledad; Melancolía; Desesperanza…  
  
Sin embargo, sabe que está bien mantener estos sentimientos. Porque cada día, cada hora que camina entre humanos, cada minuto que respira a través de un cuerpo prestado, estos sentimientos le recuerdan que no es más que un extranjero.  
  
Ya no sólo en la Tierra. También en el Cielo.


	7. El dolor no discrimina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam descubre qué es lo que motiva a Castiel a observar a Dean cuando duerme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligerísimos spoilers de la serie, del capítulo en el que Castiel se presenta con Sam.

Desde el día que Sam conoció a Castiel, una rara curiosidad lo mantiene inquieto.

Porque casi desde ese día se ha dado cuenta, en secreto por supuesto, que cada vez que Dean logra conciliar el sueño, Castiel se hace presente y se sienta a un lado de él, observándolo, como si velara su sueños alterados por los recuerdos y las terribles experiencias que pasó en el infierno; como si fuese su ángel guardián, a pesar de que lo ha negado; o tal vez, como si deseara detener las pesadillas que aquejan al mayor de los hermanos, porque siempre que se acerca a Dean, lo hace con una sombra de angustia en su rostro.

Es un ángel, lo ha dejado muy en claro, aunque Sam no lo ha visto hacer las cosas extraordinarias que se supone, pueden hacer los ángeles. Sin embargo, en esos momentos de silencio y oscuridad, al lado de su hermano dormido, Castiel se comporta como un humano lleno de pesar, de dolor, de dudas.

Sam se ha preguntado si es capaz de ver lo que siente porque está ocupando un cuerpo humano. No sabe si en su forma original, los ángeles pueden mostrar sus emociones en algún tipo de expresión.

Oculto en la penumbra, bajo las mantas, ha visto su mirada entristecida, los brevísimos y casi imperceptibles sobresaltos que le ocasionan los movimientos bruscos de Dean, los llamados angustiosos que salen de entre sus labios en afligidos murmullos, y cuando se levanta de su lado, antes de que despierte agitado y enfebrecido, lo ve dirigir la mirada a la botella de lo que sea que Dean esté bebiendo, en un desesperado intento por olvidar.

Sabiendo por el propio ser angelical que ellos no tienen sentimientos, Sam ha considerado que esas visitas nocturnas de Castiel son por una especie de culpabilidad. Tal vez la misma culpabilidad que él ha llegado a sentir por causa de lo ocurrido a su hermano.

Porque si, lo admite. Castiel fue capaz de lograr lo que él no pudo. Logró sacar a Dean del infierno. Pero lo más probable es que no ha sido capaz, al igual que él, de sacar el infierno de su cabeza y sus recuerdos.

Por eso, esa noche decide salir de sus dudas.

Aunque Castiel fue amable en sus actos, pero cruel en sus palabras al encontrarse por primera vez, sabe que no hará algo contra él que lastime a Dean. Sabe que no lo dañará sin motivo.

Al verlo sentado junto a su hermano, Sam se incorpora en la cama, sin extrañarse de que Castiel vuelva su mirada a él, como si esperara que lo hiciera en todo ese tiempo.

—Sam… —lo saluda el ángel, apenas pronunciando su nombre.

El menor de los Winchester devuelve el saludo con una breve inclinación de su cabeza, y va directo al asunto que lo incomoda.

—¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé —interrumpe Castiel, dejándole ver en su mirada, por fracciones de segundo, la tormenta desconocida de sensaciones que lo invaden—. Sólo… deseo hacerlo. Estar aquí, observar…

Sam no pregunta más.

Tiene un presentimiento extraño, y amenaza con ser doloroso. Pero no quiere desentrañarlo.

—Lo siento —susurra con pesar, volviendo a acomodarse entre las mantas.

Castiel sólo asiente, y vuelve su mirada a Dean, levantándose de su lado. Su voz vuelve a escucharse, esta vez como una súplica.

—No se lo menciones. Es suficiente con lo que carga sobre sus hombros.

Es la primera vez que lo ve apartarse de él antes que el sueño se torne aun más violento. Es la primera vez que Sam lo ve llevar una mano al rostro de Dean, rozando su mejilla, casi sin tocarlo.

Es la primera vez que escucha a Dean decir el nombre del ángel entre sueños, y tranquilizarse un poco. Y también es la primera vez que escucha un apagado suspiro, muriendo en los labios de Castiel.

Después de eso, sólo quedan los dos Winchester en la habitación.

Ahora lo sabe, porque lo vio en esos brevísimos momentos en que sus ojos encontraron los de Castiel.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Sam intenta conciliar el sueño. Antes de eso, piensa en que no volverá a permitirse más dudas e intranquilidades.

Porque ahora sabe que el dolor, cualquiera que este sea, no discrimina. Ni a humanos, ni a demonios.

Incluso, ni siquiera a los ángeles.


End file.
